1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coated electrodes for arc welding, and more particularly to coated electrodes which provide a slag which has improved peeling characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In fillet welding, iron powder/iron oxide type electrodes (JIS-D4327) and special electrodes (JIS-D4340, D5000) which are intended specifically for fillet welding are generally used in order to insure stable welding operations. However, with these conventional electrodes, difficulties are encountered in removing sticking or biting slags in some cases where:
(1) there is a gap of a width greater than 3 mm;
(2) the work is coated with an anticorrosive shop primer in a thickness greater than 40 microns;
(3) an extraordinarily large current is applied; and
(4) the rod manipulation rate is increased over 1.7. In addition, the bead shape and leg uniformity are deteriorated in certain cases, requiring reconditioning welding operations.